John Lennon
John Winston Lennon (Liverpool, 9 de outubro de 1940 — Nova Iorque, 8 de dezembro de 1980) foi um músico, compositor, escritor e ativista britânico. John Lennon ganhou notoriedade mundial como um dos fundadores do grupo de rock britânico The Beatles. Na época da existência dos Beatles, John Lennon formou com Paul McCartney o que seria uma das melhores e mais famosas duplas de compositores de todos os tempos, a dupla Lennon/McCartney. John Lennon foi casado com Cynthia Powell, e com ela teve o filho Julian. Em 1966, conheceu a artista plástica japonesa Yoko Ono. Em 1968, Lennon e Yoko produziram um álbum experimental, Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins, que causou controvérsia por apresentar o casal nu, de frente e de costas, na capa e contracapa. A partir deste momento, John e Yoko iniciariam uma parceria artística e amorosa. Cynthia Powell pediu o divórcio no mesmo ano, alegando adultério. Em 1969, o casal se casou numa cerimônia privada no rochedo de Gibraltar. Usaram a repercussão de seu casamento para divulgar um evento pela paz, chamado de "Bed in", ou "John e Yoko na cama pela paz", como um resultado prático de sua lua-de-mel, realizada no Hotel Hilton, em Amsterdã. No final do mesmo ano, Lennon comunicou aos seus parceiros de banda que estava deixando os Beatles. Ainda no mesmo período, Lennon devolveu sua medalha de Membro do Império Britânico à Rainha Elizabeth, como uma forma de protesto contra o apoio do Reino Unido à guerra do Vietnã, o envolvimento do Reino Unido no conflito de Biafra e "o fraco desenvolvimento de Cold Turkey nas paradas de sucesso". Em 10 de abril de 1970, Paul McCartney anunciou oficialmente o fim dos Beatles. Antes disso, John Lennon havia lançado outros dois álbuns experimentais, Life with lions e Wedding album. Também lançara o compacto "Cold Turkey" e o disco ao vivo Live peace in Toronto, creditados à banda Plastic Ono Band, com a participação de Eric Clapton. No final do ano, sai o primeiro disco solo de Lennon, após o fim dos Beatles: John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, que contou com a participação de Ringo Starr, Yoko Ono e Klaus Voormann. Durante a década de 1970, John e Yoko envolveram-se em vários eventos políticos, como promoção à paz, pelos direitos das mulheres e trabalhadores e também exigindo o fim da Guerra do Vietnã. Seu envolvimento com líderes da extrema-esquerda norte-americana, com Jerry Rubin, Abbie Hoffman e John Sinclair, além de seu apoio formal ao Partido dos Panteras Negras, deu início a uma perseguição ilegal do governo Nixon ao casal. A pedido do Governo, a Imigração deu início a um processo de extradição de John Lennon dos EUA, que durou cerca de três anos, período em que John ficou separado de Yoko Ono por 18 meses, entre 1973 e 1975. Após reconciliar-se com Yoko, vencer o processo de imigração e conseguir o Green Card, Lennon decidiu afastar-se da música para dedicar-se à criação de seu filho Sean Taro Ono Lennon, nascido no mesmo dia de seu aniversário, em 1975. O casal voltou aos estúdios em 1980 para gravar um novo álbum, Double Fantasy, lançado em novembro. Era como um recomeço. Porém em 8 de dezembro do mesmo ano, John foi assassinado em Nova York por Mark David Chapman, quando retornava do estúdio de gravação junto com a mulher. Dentre as composições de destaque de John Lennon (creditadas a Lennon/ McCartney) estão "Help!", "Strawberry Fields Forever" e "All You Need Is Love", "Revolution", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", "Come Together", "Across the Universe, "Don't Let Me Down" e na carreira solo "Imagine", "Instant Karma!", "Happy Xmas (War is Over)", "Woman", "(Just Like) Starting Over" e "Watching the Wheels". Recebe Estrela da Calçada da Fama de Hollywood em 30 de setembro de 1988. Em 2002, John Lennon entrou em oitavo lugar em uma pesquisa feita pela BBC como os 100 mais importantes britânicos de todos os tempos. Recentemente, em 2008, John foi considerado pela revista Rolling Stone o 5º melhor cantor de todos os tempos. Foi considerado o 55º melhor guitarrista de todos os tempos pela revista norte-americana Rolling Stone. Categoria:John Lennon Categoria:Anglo-americanos Categoria:Cantores da Inglaterra Categoria:Guitarristas da Inglaterra Categoria:Ordem do Império Britânico Categoria:Músicos assassinados Categoria:Poetas assassinados Categoria:Membros de The Beatles Categoria:Músicos vencedores do Grammy Categoria:Compositores premiados com o Oscar Categoria:Ativistas do Reino Unido Categoria:Naturais de Liverpool Categoria:Recordistas de vendas de discos nos Estados Unidos Categoria:Ateus do Reino Unido Categoria:Baixistas da Inglaterra Categoria:Pianistas da Inglaterra Categoria:Gaitistas do Reino Unido Categoria:Cravistas do Reino Unido Categoria:Induzidos ao Rock and Roll Hall of Fame